Our Home
by CrAzEd4AnImE
Summary: Shiuzine collapsed to her knees and looked ahead in shock. Team 8, 10 and Team Gai with Gaara and Temari were standing around them, Team 7. They stood their almost as motionlessas the bodies but you could hear the odd sniff.....Song Fic !BEEN REVISED!


_**Song Cosmos (remix)**_

_**Artist t.A.T.u**_

**Home**

Tsunade and Shuzine ran through the forest as fast as they could. A battle had been won but who was the winner? Tsunade and Shuzine came into a clearing and came to a halt.

_**Games we don't want to play  
Same winner everyday  
Kill for the second best  
Feel no more, feel no less  
We have our minutes cut  
We lose our feelings but  
That's what the movies show  
This is where stories go  
Stars we don't want to reach  
Scars we don't want to stitch  
Go where we haven't been  
Fly away, time machine  
Cloud we will chase him out  
Crowds, we will face them down  
This is our secret place  
Outer space, outer space  
Our home forever is outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies; outer space  
Forever we'll be in  
Outer space, outer space**_

Shuzine collapsed to her knees and looked ahead in shock. Team 8, 10 and Team Gai with Gaara and Temari were standing around them, Team 7. They stood their almost as motionless as the bodies but you could hear the odd sniff.

_**Ground we don't want to feel  
Found what they didn't steal  
Time, we were really lost  
Bridges burnt, fingers crossed**_

They laid there so motionless. Tsunade started to remember when the three were still a team and started to have heavy stream of tears falling down her eyes. She slowly made her way to the bodies.

**_We, shall we ever be free  
With no guarantee  
Life on another plane  
Same before, same again_**

"Naruto..." Tsunade walked up to the first body. She looked beside her and saw Hinata. Hinata was on her knees cring into her hands with Kiba tring to confert her will holding back his own tears. She walked past them. Remembering the first time they had met. He did not like the way she thought about the hokages. He had challenged her and then made a bet about the rasangan. How she already missed him going on about becoming hokage.

_**Go where you want to go  
So no one ever knows  
Only what we decide  
Is it gone  
Has it died**_

"Sasuke..." Tsunade stopped and saw that the way Sasuke was positioned, he had tried to protect them from some type of explosion. Gaara was sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke looking at the ground like he was remembering that time in the forests. Tsunade looked at Sasuke with a moment of hatred and then a moment of gratitude. If it was not for him Sakura would not have became as strong as she did.

_**Dry every tear in my eye  
You can tell me why  
This is our secret place  
Outer space, outer space**_

"Sakura..." Sakura laid there, she looked as if she was stabbed. Ino was almost fainting that chouji had to keep her from falling over. Temari was playing with Sakura's hair and mumbling to herself about how talented Sakura was.Blood was still coming from her mouth.Tsunade bent down and whipped it away and looked at it. She remembered the time Sakura had her first assinasion mission. Sakura had walked up to the deceased and and touched their blood and clinched her fist as if..as if it was someone she cared for and was was swearing revenge. Tsunade looked down at her young apprentice and started to cry even harder. Sakura was so much like her, fighting to help the two men in her life she loved most, trying to keep up with them, trying to not be a burden, trying..._trying not to be_ _forgotten._

_**Our home forever is, outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies; outer space  
Forever we'll be in  
Outer Space, outer space**_

"cough..." Tsunade spun her head around and saw Naruto trying to sit up. Hinata was in shock. Tsunade yeld at Shuzine to run to the village and get medical squads and hurry. She ran to Naruto and turned him so he could cough the blood out so he woud not choke..

"_**GRUNT" **_Tsunade look to the right of her and Sasuke was trying to stand up and Tenten and Neji was trying to keep him still. Tsunade looked at Sakura she still had not moved. Sasuke and Naruto turned to Sakura. Naruto had tears coming down his face remembering how she was stabbed and lost a lot of blood. Sasuke tried to roll over to her. He grabbed her hand when he could reach. He squeezed it and then waited for a squeeze in return. Sasuke bangs covered his eyes and he tries again. Squeeze and sure enough there was a squeeze and then cough.

_**Outer space is where we get together  
And this place we're meant to be  
Stars are dancing and the time is fading  
Dead forever,  
You and me,  
You and me  
Racing stars and common moons are planets  
In the cosmos, we are free  
There's no atmosphere  
And no obsessions  
It'll always be  
It'll always be  
Our home forever is, outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
New hope, new destinies; outer space  
Forever we'll be in  
Outer Space, outer space**_

"Where are they"said one nurse. "They are not in their rooms" said another nurse. Tsunade came around the corner with a smile on her face. "Tsunade, they have gone missing" the nurse said. Tsunade looked at her. "Do not worry, they are not missing they are just fine" Tsunade said and walked by them.The nurses looked at each other trying to figure out what she had ment.

Three figures sat on the top of the hospital. They were all seriously bandaged up. They must of had to help each other walk up the stairs. They looked down at the village.The blond and the pink and black hair blew in the wind.

**_Our home forever is, outer space_**

"_Our Home" the pink haired said as the other two smiled with her._

Plz Review: i did write this at like one in the moring so the first version was not to good lmao.

**CrAzEd4AnImE**


End file.
